The Girl Who Can't Be Moved
by the.devil's.angel.19
Summary: Companion fic to "Goodbye"...There was only so much that a person could take before they finally snapped.


She couldn't take it anymore. There was only so much that a person could take before they finally snapped. And Lilly Truscott had just reached her breaking point after 2 long years.

Her home life had gotten progressively worse since she'd come out to her parents about her relationship with Miley. It wasn't too bad at first, nothing she would admittedly wish upon anyone, verbal slurs and snide remarks. But as time passed it escalated; it started out with a slap to the cheek.

Lilly had come home from spending time at Miley's house, not a care in the world. She hadn't even spoken a word to her father before she felt the sharp sting to her cheek. She could only look at him with utter shock before running up to her room leaving a trail of tears behind. Little did she know that the hickey Miley had so proudly given her earlier was on display for all to see.

But that act of displeasure didn't deter the tough blonde. Nothing and no one could keep her from Miley Stewart. There was a deep connection that she felt towards the brunette that had been there long before they started dating. It was the connection that had driven Lilly to Miley on their first day of school together. It was that connection that forged such a strong friendship that could survive Hannah, boys, and drama. And it was that connection that had been tearing Lilly apart for two years.

Not being near Miley had seriously affected Lilly more than she ever thought possible. Her drive to live had vanished. She didn't feel the need to smile anymore. The desire to laugh was being pulled further and further away from Lilly with every second that she was away from the southern belle. She was simply going through the motions and that frightened her the most.

The beatings she received were getting worse and worse with each passing day and Lilly honestly didn't care whether she made it to see another day. And that's why Lilly found herself sitting in her room, hand hover over the radio dial.

For two years she had avoided particular radio stations knowing which ones were faithful Hannah supporters. Lilly had honestly wondered how Hannah was braving without Lola, _perfectly fine I'm sure._ Hannah was so strong that she could brave through anything that life threw at her. That little fact had frightened Lilly because for everything that Hannah was, Miley wasn't. Miley couldn't just let things roll off her back. No, Miley held onto things, she let her emotions run wild and that is why Lilly knew that Miley was also suffering from her absence.

"Just do it," Lilly whispered to her trembling hand.

Without a second thought Lilly tuned the radio to the nearest station and waited to see what was to come. "And here is Hannah Montana's latest song 'The Girl That Can't Be Moved' and once again, just like every other playing of this song, at Miss Montana's request it is dedicated to Lola."

Lilly held back a strangled sob as she listened to the broken voice filtering through the small speakers.

"Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move<br>Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
>Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am<p>

Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
>I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted girl<br>I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do  
>How can I move on when I've been in love with you<p>

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<br>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
>And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street<p>

So I'm not moving  
>I'm not moving<p>

Policeman says hun you can't stay here  
>I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year<br>Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
>If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go<p>

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<br>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
>And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street<p>

So I'm not moving  
>I'm not moving<br>I'm not moving  
>I'm not moving<p>

People talk about the girl  
>Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa<br>There are no holes in her shoes  
>But a big hole in her world<p>

Maybe I'll get famous as the girl who can't be moved  
>And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news<br>And you'll come running to the corner  
>'Cause you'll know it's just for you<p>

I'm the girl who can't be moved  
>I'm the girl who can't be moved<p>

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<br>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet  
>Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street<p>

So I'm not moving  
>('Cause if one day you wake up, find that you're missing me)<br>I'm not moving  
>(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)<br>I'm not moving  
>(Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)<br>I'm not moving  
>(Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street)<p>

Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move"<p>

She couldn't take it anymore. There was only so much that a person could take before they finally snapped. And Lilly Truscott had just reached her breaking point after 2 long years. Hearing Miley's voice so broken had finally pushed her over the edge. Not caring about her aching body, Lilly sprinted down the stairs grabbing the car keys before leaving her life without Miley behind.

Two long years of heartbreak were about to be fixed thanks to a trembling hand and a knob.


End file.
